Wave of Destruction
by bytbyt
Summary: When the world is in parrel they say a creature of destruction shall seek out a rider to save the world now the legend form the shadows of history takes flight once again. A crossover between Eureka7 and Panzer Dragoon
1. Chapter 1: A new ally?

**Wave of Destruction **

Disclaimer: Panzer Dragoon is owned by Sega Eureka 7 is owned by Bones

_So yet again__I catch that sideways glance_

_Reminding me __that I should love you so_

_And so little bits of our world is torn apart_

_You'll not find sorrow from me_

_I shy away cause it's a little loud_

_Through all that noise I think I catch that sound_

_I concentrate and listen carefully_

_Which puts me right next to you_

_Through the hush I can hear songs that have lasted for_

_Two hundred million year_

_And because I have heard all these words before_

_I will use them no more!_

_I'll tell you the truth about us_

_The two of us were born as if one! _

_I want your arms around me_

_When I need to forget_

_Remember all those words that I said?_

_Goodbye I've decided to go_

_And in this night without end_

_Let us now forget_

_What only stars remember _

**Chapter 1: ****A new ally?**

So many thoughts were racing through Renton's mind as they were in the Vodarac Temple. Where did Norb and Sakuya try to go? What would happen to him and Eureka if they failed? Would he be able to protect her? All these questions were left blank for him when Renton hears the Nirvash's radio click on and turns to it

"This is Holland we can't hold them off much longer were pulling back to the Gekko ASAP."

Renton and the others board Nirvash. "Alright Holland, we'll be out shortly" He replies through the radio and looks to Eureka and she nods back at him.

"Well we might as well be on our way" Norb said looking at them

"Right" Renton and Eureka said at the same time as they grabbed Nirvash's controls. Nirvash started up and drove off out of the underground half of the temple. "Norb, what will happen to me and Eureka?"

"Well...I'm not sure but in my opinion destiny has a way of working things out"

"Hmm" Renton stayed quiet the rest off the way out of the temple. As they exited he covered his eyes with one hand. They glare from the sun was bright compared to the dark caverns.

"Renton everyone else is already on board we are waiting on you"

"Right" Nirvash sped off down the road gaining speed. It then launched into the air, ridding on the new trapper waves. "Holland where's the Gekko?"

"6 clicks north"

Renton scanned Nirvash's radar. "Right lets..." He quickly swerved on the controls, dodging fire from military KLFs. "This isn't good Eureka"

"Its ok Renton I'm not scared were almost there"As the Nirvash races for the Gekko more then half of the KLF'S are knocked out of the sky by unknown means

Renton gripped the controls tightly. Moving around what KLFs were left in the sky he landed Nirvash in the Gekko. He sighed and left go of the controls. "Made it" He then felt Eureka's hand holding his.

"We made it" She said

"Renton get to the bridge now were getting out of here at top speed"

"Renton! Umm..." Eureka began to blush. She was quite nervous a moment ago and the only comfort she found was in holding Renton's hand. "Oh, sorry!" She said quickly removing her hand from his.

Renton blushed bright red and looked away. "It's ok Eureka..." He felt happy inside that she had held his hand.

Just then the entire Gekko started to rock for a few seconds and all lights turned red as a siren started"What the hell is going on?!" Moondoggie said franticly as he fell on his ass"Looks like a hull breach in the LFO take off bay" Hap replied looking at a monitor"All right everyone to the bay Renton you Eureka and the kids stay behind us" Holland ordered

As the group enters the bay they spot what caused the breech for their it was standing in the bay a large winged reptilian creature that had green skin that seemed to be sort of chapped and breaking in certain areas that were yellow colored, grayish tarnished plate like armor attached to its back as if it was born with it and a long horn.

Renton ran into the hanger seeing the creature. He stopped in shock. "What is that!?" He stared frozen in fear with wide eyes.

The large creature took a few steps group and let out a loud terrifying roar at the group but then form some reason when it spotted Renton it calmed down approached him out let out a roar that sounded more like a soft cry

Renton backed up as the creature approached him. He calmed down a little thinking to himself for a couple seconds. "are you...are you a coralian?" He asked the creature not knowing if it could talk.

"No it isn't and if you don't mind I'd like to have a meeting with everyone" Norb said

"Meeting!?" Renton looked from the creature to Norb and pointed at it. "You know what this is?"

Norb simply nodded and went into the ships lounge to await the others

Stoner took a picture of the creature as they left "Yet another great discovery" He saidThey followed Norb to the lounge. "So what's that thing in my ship Norb" Holland was not in a good mod since the thing destroyed the hanger.Renton walked back up to Eureka and the kids. "Something's in the hanger, but everyone's alright." Renton said.

"I believe it to be non other then the Heresy Dragon""Another Vodarac prophecy I assume" Hilda said"No this predates the teachings of the Vodarek I have no idea how old the legend is but it's old enough that barely anyone knows of it and even those who do don't know the full story, This is most of the legend that anyone knows of Whenever the world is in times ofgreat war and upheaval and it shall seek out a rider, from the old tablets of heresy it has appeared 4 times and in my opinion it is most likely a bio weapon"

Eureka nodded occasionally while listening to this explanation, though she didn't fully understand what it was they were talking about. When Norb had finished she was still puzzled but didn't say anything.

Meanwhile Anemone lay on her bed, holding her head gently...though she didn't get headaches as badly as before, she still got them. She whimpered, reaching out from under a blanket and grabbed Gulliver by a paw, pulling him under as well. She wrapped her eyes around him tight into hug.

Dominic quietly opens the door to Anemone's room "The Colonel wants to see you"

She sat up, releasing Gulliver who scuttled over to Dominic, sitting on his foot. She stood, giving him a cold look as she walked past him, flipping her long hair over her shoulder.

Dewey saw Anemone enter his office and showed her a picture of a dragon like creature "This life form was reported to have destroyed 5 KFL's then made contact with the Gekko State we believe it was their to protect it, I want you to report to Captain Elveryn she should be able to fill you in on what it could be capable of after all it looks somewhat like our 6 new "pets" would you not agree?"

She nodded enthusiastically. Sure, it sounded like a suicide mission in the long run, but she would do just about anything for Dewey. She turned around, about to walk to Elveryn before she noticed Gulliver was gone. "Gulliver..." she mumbled. She could only imagine how attached Gulliver was to Dominic by now.

"Errr here I found him in my room...sorry" Dominic said walking in handing Gulliver over to her

She picked him up with no problem, putting him against her shoulder like a baby and patting his back. She looked back at Dominic with another cold look. "We're hungry, Dominic." She whined, her purple eyes staring at his grey ones.

Y..ye..yes of course" He said rushing off"So your Anemone I assume" Said a women with short blond hair who looked to be in her mid 20's "Well here are the spec's on D.M. unit 1 seeing as in my opinion is the one which is top of the line I thought it was only reasonable choice" she said handing her a report

She turned quickly, her pink hair falling to a stop at her sides. She continued to clutch Gulliver to her shoulder. "Yes, yes I am." She said, narrowing her eyes at the woman. "You're Elveryn?" She questioned immediately.

Indeed I am, Captain Elveryn Amouk of the D.M. Squad" She said giving a salute

She cocked her head to the side slightly. "And what do you want with me?" She asked coldly as she rubbed Gulliver gently.

"I was instructed to give you that report on my D.M. that I just handed you"

She looked down at the papers, barely reading yet skimming enough to see some key words. "And?"

"The colonel already told you about the creature that was encountered near the Vodarac Temple and that he also said it looked similar to our newest "weapons" the D.M.'s correct? So wouldn't it make sense that studying the report of the D.M's might give you an idea of what we might be dealing with?"

She looked at the report once again, sighing heavily before turning. "Yeah, yeah...I'll get right on that." She said with a hint of sarcasm. "Now if we're done here, I'd like something to eat."

"Yes were done here that's all"

She turned on her red heels, walking down the hall. Gulliver lifted a paw, waving at Elveryn a little as she walked towards the airship's kitchen. "Dominic!?" She called, swinging the door open and looking around.

"Here...the food is ready"

She looked up, seeing Dominic. She naturally blushed a little, not expecting him to be right there. "Oh...about damn time!" She covered, taking the plate. She looked up to Gulliver sitting on her shoulder. "Hungry Gulliver?" She asked, smiling at him.

Renton nodded his head as Norb talked. Even though he had no idea what a dragon even was. "So is a 'dragon' what's in the hanger Norb?" He asked hoping he could learn more about the strange creature.

"Yes and it's apparently here because it has chosen it's rider"

"A rider?" Renton began to think long and hard. How would you ride a dragon to begin with? and where did it come from?. He looked at Eureka for help.

"I'm not sure perhaps you would start by getting on its back...I think I might know of something that could help remember when I mentioned these tablets that told its story perhaps if we go their it might clear some things up"

Renton gave then a nervous look. "Getting on it's back might not be a safe thing to do Norb...right!?" He looked around at the others in the room, hoping for help.

"Only one way to find out""Don't worry if that thing starts to play rough we'll teach it a lesson" Mathew said cocking his gun

Renton rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry Mathew but I don't really know if I could trust you to protect me, not against a dragon." He smiled nervously at them

"Well it did calm down when it saw you didn't it?" Ken-Goh added

Renton froze as he remembered that when the creature had seen him it had calmed down. "It did!" He shouted out surprised.

As they talked they herd a cry coming from the take off bay

Renton's face suddenly went serious. "What was that!?"

"Sounds like its trying to call something...or someone" Norb said with a wink

Renton ran out of the lounge room ignoring Norbs comment. "It's calling me isn't it!?" He asked not expecting an answer."Renton!" Holland yelled after him as he left.

When Renton got to the take off bay he approached the dragon which simply looked at him as he got on its back as soon as he did however Renton felt a sharp pain in his head as if something was being drilled into his brain however the pain only lasted for a few seconds when it subsided he could see what appeared to be a heads up display that had 6 icons only 1 seemed to be on 2 seemed to be broken the others seemed to be off, 2 gages one green and one purple which seemed to be broken, a radar of some sorts and 3 blue gages. The Dragon then let out a roar and jumped out of the Gekko and flew off.

[End of Chapter


	2. Chapter2:The winged one takes flight

Chapter 2: The winged one takes flight

The dragon flew across the sky the Gekko right on its tail then it spotted something that seemed to be an ancient excavation site and landed near this small obelisk like thing Renton got off and discovered it was some sort of container inside was an ancient large pistol the metal looked like it was made out of bone or something organic and what looked like some sort of object made out of the same material

Renton looked at the strange object "It looks like a...fanny pack" He picked it up and tried opening it. It didn't budge. "It's stuck tight"

The dragon let out a cry and pointed to Renton's hip with its horn as if to tell him to put it on

"Well" Renton looked down at his green fanny pack. He had been through a lot with it and it was a gift from his grandfather. "I'll trust you this once ok?" Taking of his green fanny pack he put on the new one.

Renton hoped back on the dragon and his hand most have touched something on it because a holo screen appeared the words on it seemed to be in an ancient dead language but for some reason Renton could understand well not exactly understand more like he knew what the words ment, he figured it must have something to do with that fact that he was it's rider "...Name registration..." A name would make things easier when acknowledging the dragon_ but what to name it?_ Renton thought for a moment then typed in the word heretic and the holo screen disappeared. The dragon looked at Renton and seemed to smile understanding the reference and began to flap its wings, after they ascended Heretic let out a cry and faced the mountains as some dust exploded out of the near by mountains.

Renton put his guard up. He looked at the many screens in front of him, hoping to see something. "What's going on?"

A large creature known as an Arachnoth bursts out of the mountains and charges in the direction of Renton and Heretic, Heretic dodges the Arachnoth then opens his mouth which begins to glow blue until he fires 8 bio lasers out of its mouth at the Arachnoth's tail

"What and how are you doing this Heretic!!" Renton just watched as Heretic fought the Arachnoth.

"Grawww!" was his only response as he continued to attack the Arachnoth until it died and as it did a part of Renton's ancient fanny pack like object that looked small slit of blue glass lit up and 4 green energy orbs came out of the dead Arachnoth and entered the blue slit and a computer like voice came from the pack "NOW CONVERTING ENERGY SIGNATURES INTO MATERIAL...CONVERSION COMPLETE ITEMS OBTAINED ELIXIR MINIOR x10 ELIXIR MEDIS x6 ELIXIR MAXIS x2 FULL ELIXIR x1"

"So...killing the creatures gives us items?" Renton disliked the idea of having to kill living creatures

Heretic seeing that the creature was dead flew back to the Gekko and landed in the take off bay

Renton climbed off of Heretic dragon. "Well that's something I don't want to do often" He gave a nervous smile at Heretic. "Be a good boy and stay here" Renton began to back up out of the hanger. He wanted...no he needed Eureka right now

"Hey Talho what's your theory on how that thing can shoot lasers out of its mouth?" Hilda asked her

Talho shrugged "How would I know something like that?" She looked a Hilda and sighed "To me this all just means more trouble"

What about you Mischa surely you off all people must have a good idea"

"Well...Norb did say it was a bio weapon so it probably has something that creates the lasers in it's though like an organ or maybe a small machine of some sorts"

"Eureka!" Renton yelled as he walked down the hallway

Eureka turned the corner off the hallway. "Renton?" She looked at him with wide eyes. "Renton!" Eureka ran and hugged him. "What was that creature? where did you go?"Renton was surprised by her hug but embraced her warmly. "I don't know Eureka, but that dragon creature...Heretic has something to do with it

The Gekko soon began to rock and shake "Now what's going on?!" Holland was really getting ticked by all these new eventsGidget let out a scream as a brown dragon like creature piloted by someone in a U.F. uniform passed by the window "WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS?" "Dragonmares artificial dragon like jet creatures created by mankind over thousands of years ago" Norb said "I thought them only to be rumor but I guess their real because judging by their pilot's I'd say the U.F. has unearthed or recreated some"

Renton looked out the window at the creatures. He stared back at Eureka. "I need to go out and fight Eureka!""Renton!" Eureka looked up at him, holding his arm her eyes blazing bright purple. "I'm coming with you

Heretic got up as soon as he saw Renton and Eureka enter the hanger; he looked at Eureka with a glare and pointed to the Nirvash with its horn as if telling her she couldn't ride on his back for whatever reason

Eureka glared back at Heretic. She felt challenged by the dragon. Her gaze went from Heretic to Nirvash. "She can't come with me!?" Renton looked from Heretic to Nirvash. "I don't want to leave her alone in Nirvash!" He stared at Heretic confused.

"Grawwwww!" Heretic cried out stating that its decision was final

"I don't have to go Renton" Eureka looked at him concerned."No..." Renton gripped Eureka's hand tightly. "I'm going out in Nirvash with Eureka Heretic!" He glared back at the dragon; not afraid of what might happen. "But I want you to fly along side us if I need you ok?"

Heretic let out a saddened roar but simply nodded

Renton smiled in relief "Good" He then ran up to Nirvash with Eureka. They climbed into the white cockpit and held each others hand. "Ready to go?" He looked over at her as he put on his head set."Yeah" Eureka said as she put on her own head set. She then gazed at Nirvash's amita drive. "Nirvash is worried, but it will be alright cause your here with me Renton" Eureka smiled at him warmly. "And so is Heretic."

As soon as the Nirvash and Heretic left the Gekko the Dragonmare squadron surround Heretic and began to attack him with their plasma cannons

"Renton!" Eureka stared wide eyed at the dragons, but her expression changed so suddenly it almost scared Renton. "Let's go"Renton activated Nirvash's back boosters and rammed the nearest dragonmare. "Heretic" He shouted through the comlink

"Your going to regret that" Captain Elveryn said as her dragonmare used its tail to crack a hole in part of the Nirvash's canopy causing Renton to be sucked out. After seeing this Heretic quickly broke free of the dragonmares and caught Renton on his back

Eureka watch with wide eyes as Renton went flying out. "RENTON!!" She screamed till Heretic caught him. "Your safe" She mumbled quietly as she sighed. Then the after shock hit, Nirvash had been slammed off its board by the hit and was falling.Renton watched in horror as he was blown from the one he loved _'Eureka' _Her name rang through his head as Heretic caught him. His eyes widened and gazed at her scared face as Nirvash fell from the sky. "Heretic!" He screamed down at the dragon "Let's go I need to save her"

"Grawwwww" it cried and began to attack the dragonmares "All units use your pod missiles" The dragonmares shoot out pod shaped missile like projectiles from their bodies at Heretic which he tried to dodge but kept on getting hit I don't get it can he not use his bio lasers to shoot them down? Renton looked at the ancient pistol strapped to his side picked it up into his hand and shot down the pod missiles it was then he learned what type of gun it was a semi automatic plasma pistol. They continued battling the dragonmares until they all fell out of the sky."Well we did it Eureka"Eureka gave a slight nod and smiled but the smile faded when she noticed one of the dragonmares was not down the one belonging to the leader of the dragonmare squad Captain Elveryn however it was badly damaged and was leaking some sort of oil "So I have failed what a disgrace...failure means death..." Captain Elveryn's dragonmare then began to glow green "But...I'm not going alone hahahaha ahahahahaha DIE!!!!!!!!" The dragonmare exploded and Heretic and the Nirvash plummeted from the sky.

[End of Chapter


	3. Chapter 3: Separated

**Chapter 3: Separated**

Renton awoke to find himself in an place covered in snow he got up quickly and looked around the Nirvash and Eureka were no where to be found whoever near by was Heretic lying down in the snow his wings destroyed. Renton knelt down and was about to put his hand on the dragon when he opened its eye, Heretic then got up and shook the frost of it as little bits of its armored plating fell off its body

"Heretic are you alright?" Renton hesitated from touching him and stood up. "Eureka..." He looked around in horror when he couldn't see Eureka or Nirvash. "Eureka!!" Renton yelled thought the darkness, he felt empty like a part of him had been ripped out.

Heretic nudged Renton which was his way of either saying try not to worry about it, we need to get moving or both.

Renton's eyes looked dead as he thought about Eureka's face. The last glimpse he had had of her. "Yeah I know Heretic" He said quietly.

Heretic calmly waited for Renton to get on his back even though he could no longer fly he could still run at a descent speed and besides for the time being they were on their own

Renton stared into the distance with dead eyes. He sighed deeply and hopped on Heretics back. "Lets go Heretic" He mumbled

Heretic let out a roar as he ran off into the snow fields

Eureka and Nirvash had crashed but where they had landed was a mystery. Eureka herself laded motionless in Nirvash's cockpit. The only thing that tolled you she was still alive from the crash was her sort breathing when the part of the canopy that was left of the now critically damaged Nirvash had become lose and Eureka fell out falling down into the cavern which the Nirvash had crashed above. She continued to fall until she hit a body of water at the bottom of the cavern

Eureka's eyes slowly opened when she found herself in water. She quickly swam up for air but right as she got air a wave of water hit her knocking her back under. While this happened Nirvash seemed to move around, even through the damages it had taken.

Eureka finally managed to get out of the water and on to dry land she looked up from where she had fallen it was too far to climb up the walls of the cavern not that the wall's were climbable. Eureka then spotted something out of the corner of her eye it looked like fossilized bones of a large creature. She walked over to investigate and touched what appeared to be a skull then a reaction took place in the fossil like the reaction in a compact drive when it activates. The fossil began to reconstruct as muscle and tissue began to form until the creature was fully restored and there she was standing in front of a large dark blue dragon which was bigger then Heretic

Eureka's eyes widened at the site of the dragon, the pink rings in her eyes glowed brightly. "A-another dragon?" She watched it closely.

"Greetings mistress" the large dragon said

Eureka gave the dragon a sharp glare. "How do you know me?"

The dragon gave her an odd look as if confused by her response"I am Atolm and..." _Oh I see so that's it_

Eureka raised a brow at the dragon. "Your name is Atolm?...why is it that you can speak yet Heretic can't?" She stood up and took a step towards Atolm.

"Perhaps there is something wrong with this dragon you speak; anyway I doubt you wish to stay down here your entire life"

She smirked at the comment. "I would like to get out of here a lot so I can find Renton" Eureka looked of into the sky _Where are you Renton are you alright?_ She began thinking to herself about him. Eureka then turned her attention back to Atolm. "Can you take me to Nirvash first? The little one is crying"

"You mean that mechanical thing up there? Very well"

Eureka sighed with relief "Thank you Atolm"

"Very well then get on my forehead it's much easier to ride on me then my back"

Eureka nodded and climbed onto Atolm's forehead. "I'm ready"

Atolm flew up the cavern until they reached the top where Eureka could not only see how badly damaged the Nirvash was but that they were also in a desert

Eureka's eyes began to water as she saw Nirvash "Little one is scared and hurt" She quickly looked around the area. From this high up surely she could spot Renton?

Atolm let out a screech of pain as it was attacked by a group of people riding on worm like creatures called Baldors "TAKE THIS YOU L.F. BASTERD!"

Eureka screamed as Atolm was hit. She held on tight to make sure she wouldn't fall.

Atolm engaged in battle with the worm riders firing it's bio lasers at them. The battle lasted for several mines when the worm riders stopped attacking "Hey wait your not a U.F. officer" the leader of the group said and instructed his baldor to fly closer as he instructed his 3 escorts to attach cables to the Nirvash "Sorry about that thought you might be part of the U.F. I guess we mistook your dragon for a dragonmare thought one of them might have survived from the battle overhead. Names Ponto we were just heading back for our den would you like to come with us? I've already instructed my hunting party to carry the LFO of yours"

Eureka nodded at the strangers. She stayed perched on Atolm's head, not moving a muscle. "Be careful with Nirvash"

"Don't worry they will now come on follow me"

Eureka stayed put on Atolm's forehead for a moment. She then got up and went over to Nirvash. "I'd like to stay with Nirvash if that's ok..." She raised her hand up and gently touched Nirvash with it. Eureka moved her hand around slowly on Nirvash's damaged armor. "It's ok now little one..."

"Everyone watch your back were entering dangerous territory" As Ponto said this Eureka herd various shrieking sounds in the back of her head "You can hear them cant you" Atolm said

Eureka held her head in pain. "It hurts, and they're screaming...like they're calling too someone" She closed her eyes and tried to block out the pain. "Renton, where are you?"

"Their called pure types bio mechanical beasts manufactured in the ruins"Just as Atolm said this a swarm of pure types came out from the structures in the desert

Eureka opened her eyes halfway "Pure types..."

Atolm and the worm riders quickly engaged in battle with the pure types "What luck were dealing with Seba's"

"Do we have to kill them Atolm" Eureka mumbled. "I don't want to fight"

"Try to think of them nothing more then machines after all they do act like them"

"Only machines...but they aren't" Eureka held her head "They're alive and I can hear them"

"Yes they are alive but they are programmed to kill they can't help it thus we have no choice but to defend ourselves" Atolm said attacking the Seba's with its bio lasers

"It's just not right" Eureka said. "Why do we always have to kill?"

"Because they are attacking us we are on defense they are on offence"

"That's not what I mean" Eureka looked down at her hands. Images from the past flashed through her head and then she remembered what Renton had tolled her so long ago. 'Don't worry Eureka, we'll fight them but I won't kill any of them; I'll only injure them enough so they can't fight' "Atolm, I know your reading my mind...so will you do that for me" She finally looked strait at Atolm. "Injure them so they can't fight but don't kill them"

"I'll do my best but I'm not making any promises"

Eureka smiled at Atolm "Thank you"

Atolm fired it's bio laser just missing the seba's until they tired out however he did however kill at least 3 of them though no full fault of his own

Eureka stared at the dead seba's "Their voices have stopped calling me" She looked away from the site.

"They weren't calling you the reason you herd them if because you and them are one and the same"

Eureka looked shocked at first and then glared angrily at Atolm "If we're the same then why try to kill them!?" She stood up on Atolm's head, the anger rising in here. "If I'm the same as them then why not let me try to talk to them as they seem to be able to do with me?"

"It would be like a man trying to talk to a crazed ape no use and "I" am the same as them as well for your information"

"Well you're not a mindless ape, so that means they aren't either" Eureka smirked at Atolm

"Ah but they are in a different class then us that's why I said it would be like a man trying to talk to an ape they may be related but their are totally different besides their not innocent creatures at all"

Eureka sighed "Well this is getting nowhere" She looked up and scanned the area. "How long have we been out here?"

"Don't worry where almost their and be careful where you fly...CRUD TOO LATE" Ponto shouted as a giant mechanical humanoid creature running on all fours called a Catharp burst out from it's resting place beneath a large pile of ruble and began to charge at them

Eureka stared at the new creature with wide eyes "Why do they keep coming!?"

"We're in their territory and they kill whatever is not a pure type I think that should be obvious"

Eureka sat back down in Nirvash's cockpit "I hate it here" She looked to her right and stared at Nirvash's amita drive. It was glowing a dim blue. "I no, I'm in pain to little one" Eureka mumbled to Nirvash.

"Mistress what are you doing get out of there it's charging right for that thing your in!"

Eureka looked up to see the thing charging at Nirvash. She was frozen with fear when she actually saw the thing up close. "Help me Renton" She screamed as the amita drive switched from blue to bright green. Nirvash struggled and stood up. Its cockpit closed as it grabbed Eureka out of it. It threw her at Atolm right as the creature hit it. "Nirvash!"

Atolm quickly caught Eureka and began to attack the Catharp with its bio lasers

Nirvash fell to the ground and stopped moving. Its head turned and it looked up at Eureka with it's kind green eyes. You could say it was smiling at her. "Nirvash" Eureka screamed down at the LFO which had stopped moving.

Atolm continued to attack the Catharp until it let out a screech and died, Atolm then swooped down and picked up the Nirvash with it's feet

"Phew that was close ok the rest of the way should be clear" Ponto said

Eureka was shaking all over "I want to go home, to Meater, Maurice, Link...and Renton" She sat with her legs up against here. "I want to be with Renton"

"Don't worry mistress I'm sure they'll find us" Atolm said as the came apon the worm riders den which was on a HUDGE flat creature called a latham

[End of Chapter


	4. Chapter 4: Darkend Skies

**Chapter 4 Darkened Skies**

Renton kept riding on with Heretic. How long had it been since they had left? Was Eureka and Nirvash safe? "Heretic...every time I close my eyes I see Eureka, she feels so close, yet so far away"

Heretic him gave look then saw the Gekko off in the distance and began firing its bio lasers in its direction

"What are you doing!?" Renton bent over looking directly into Heretic's left eye

Heretic gave him a look as if to say I'm trying to get its attention and continued firing its bio lasers

Renton sighed. "That's not the smartest way to do it Heretic..."

"What the heck was that?" Hap asked in general as the beams of light went passed them"Look down there!" Gidget said pointing out the window at the running dragon with Renton on its back

Renton looked up at the Gekko from Heretic's back "How are we going to get on?"

Heretic stopped running as the Gekko began to land in front of them

Renton waited on Heretic's back as the Gekko landed. "Eureka, where are you?"

Heretic walked into the Gekko's hanger then collapsed on the ground with a thud

Renton gently tapped Heretic as he got off. "You stay and rest up" A serious look crossed his face "I'm going to find Eureka" He ran out of the hanger in search of his ref board. Nirvash isn't here, Heretic is wounded. It's only me now and I'll find her

Heretic coughed up a purple blood like liquid and let out a painful moan

Renton ran back into the hanger with a back pack and his read and white board. He watched as Heretic coughed up blood. "Dammit" Renton ran to him and tried to help. "I'm sorry Heretic, but there is nothing I can do to help, and I need to find Eureka"

"Renton are you alright?" Norb said entering the hanger but then saw the injured dragon and rushed to it and after patting its parts of its armored plating for a bit one popped open revealing a drive but not a compac drive it looked just like the amita drive however it looked like it was malfunctioning "This doesn't look good the main program is missing his power levels are unstable"

"Unstable?" Renton looked at Norb confused. "So you can take care of him for me Master Norb?"

"...Maybe stay with him I'll be right back" he said running off

Renton sighed and looked at Heretic. He sat down next to it and glared down at the ground. "Dammit...Eureka"

Norb returned a short time later with a chip like object that had a black icon on it and seemed to be made of a glass like material. Norb inserted the object into the drive which retreated back into Heretic's body then he began to glow and was surrounded by a bright light. When the light was gone Heretic had a somewhat different appearance his once green skin was now blue and now longer cracked his once tarnished grey armored plating was now white and smooth and his wings looked good as new. Renton then herd a voice inside his mind it sounded fierce yet noble "Ah the Heresy program...I...am...restored"

Renton was taken back. "Ahh!?" He looked around the room, trying to find where the voice came from. "Who's there?"

"Who do you think?" The voice in Renton's mind said to him as Heretic turned his head

Renton just stared a Heretic with wide eyes "But, but, but...how!?"

"Until recently I've been putting all of my energy on just staying alive"

"So you're now...fully charged?" Renton asked, he stood up again and slung the back pack on his back. It was time to go get Eureka and nothing would stop him, nothing.

"We've already locked onto the Nirvash's tracking beacon it's in the Golombra desert and it appears to be moving" Norb said

"I'm going there!" Renton yelled as he ran to the hanger door. Without waiting for a response he jumped from the Gekko and reffed off on the trapper. 'Sorry Heretic, but Eureka is more important to me' He thought in his head.

"And where do you think your going on that board of yours master getting tired of riding on my back already?" Heretic asked flying beside him

Anemone sat up by the large glass window still as they came out of a cloud and one thing she noticed immediately was the Renton. She shot up, looking at Dominic

"Hold on before you!"Dominic get's a call on his radio picks it up listens to the message then puts it away."Never mind"

She blinked, staring at Dominic. "What is that" She asked, turning her attention out the window. "And what's with that kid next to it?"

"Well intelligence said it's the male pilot of the type-zero their not sure what that creature is but the colonel wants you to take them out"

She stared at Dominic..."In TheEND?" She asked, looking up at him. She wasn't scared. She would do anything for Dewey, of course...

"...Yeah"

She nodded, walking off into the hall and into her room. Once she was there, she changed into the skin tight suit and got ready for battle. "Ready to dance, TheEND?" She asked it as she opened a communication link with Dominic. "All ready to launch?"

"Rodger hanger doors open you are free to launch"

"I'm not tired of riding you Heretic" Renton smiled at him from his ref board. "But you need rest and this is something I have to do" He said this as a wave of trapper went by and he flew faster.

"I don't need rest master the Heresy Program has fully restored me and besides their are something's you need to learn"

Renton glanced at Heretic "There's lots of things I need to learn Heretic, but I don't want to waste anymore time. Every second makes me farther from Eureka." He changed his stance, gaining more speed. "That and I haven't ridden my board in a long time"

"I can teach you half the way there then and it won't take long"

Renton just glared at the clouds, thinking hard. "Fine lets get started"

"First you must get on my back before we began trust me it is necessary"

Renton mumbled something as he reffed over to Heretic. He jumped on his back and strapped his board onto his back pack.

"Now then I believe you want to know why I always want you on my back when in battle it's so I can fight at my fullest otherwise my chancres of survival are not as good because not all my functions work so long as the bond between me and you is separated it's a fail safe built into us dragon's for example their are special attacks I cannot do alone I need your help to do them these attacks all called berserkers why don't we test one on some of those giant plants below us first bring up the berserker menu on your heads up display then select the berserker you wish to use"

"I can't attack the scubs" Renton yelled down at Heretic.

"Their normal plants not scubs"

Renton frowned "But still, can't we wait till we fight a real enemy?"

"Trust me you'll need the practice or would you prefer to attack some large rocks? Your choice"

"Fine let's try the Phantom Slashers attack" Renton said as he glared at the clouds.

Heretic let out a cry and 6 plasma disks appeared and cut the plants to shreds "One last thing I'm sure you noticed that during our battles together you are never injured that is because of the shield that surrounds you so long as you and are making physical contact"

"So that's why" Renton smirked "Well now that that's over is there anymore I need to know or can we go to Eureka now?"

"Yes sometimes you'll need to use that Plasma pistol of yours to shoot down projectiles, hit weak spots exc"

"I learned that from the last fight Heretic" Renton replied.

"Ah yes I forgot, well then the Gekko seems ready to go shall we be...wait something's not right"

Renton groaned. He wanted to get going to Eureka they had wasted enough time as it was. "What now!?"

"I think were being watched or followed we should keep going but at a slow pace"

"Dammit" Renton yelled.

Meanwhile at the wormriders den

Eureka looked at the strange creature and then down at Nirvash. "So they live on that?"

"Yep we sure do" Ponto said pointing to the huts

"Uh just out of curiosity how did you think I did out there during the battle?"

Eureka smiled at the Ponto "I think you did great"

"Thanks I try my best every day to be like my ancestor Mobo"

Eureka looked at him confused "Who's Mobo?"

"Like I said my ancestor try listening"

Eureka shook her head at him "No, I mean who was he?"

"The best warriors of his time he supposubly took out 3 dragonmares on his own"

"Wow" Eureka sat silently, waiting for more information about this 'Mobo'

"And anything else would just bore you to death as for what he was like in personality well from what I herd he had a tendency of opening his mouth before thinking""Looks like the apple doesn't fall fare from the tree" one of the wormriders cracked"And just what is that supposed to mean?"

Eureka laughed. "He reminds me of someone"

"And who would that be?"

Eureka stared at the sky for a while. She then turned and faced Ponto again, smiling. "The one person most dear to me, the on I love.." Eureka began to blush "His name is Renton"

"Well if I remind you of him and he managed to score a babe like you then my chances should be pretty high""Yeah you could get any girl you want any...Pussa Bubo girl" The other wormriders said laughing"HEY CUT IT OUT!""Pussa Bubo?""Their these really huge bulbously creatures with 3 tentacles coming out of their heads and they smell like dung too"

Now knowing what they meant Eureka laughed at the joke.

"But if we fly slower then they'll spot us Heretic" Renton yelled down at the dragon. "We should fly faster so they can't catch us!"

"Even if I go to full speed at this point I won't be able to lose them"

"Well then let's fly fast anyway and not waste time!" Renton said.

"I'd rather save my energy"

"You told me you could get me to Eureka faster, but all we've been doing is taking longer!" Renton's voice was rising, he wanted Eureka, needed Eureka and all he was doing was wasting time.

"Yes I'm sure she'd love to see you again she'd especially love seeing you in your nice coffin" he said sarcastically

Renton shot a glare at Heretic.

"What? Better to be alive then dead"

Renton continued to glare at Heretic "I liked you better when all you did was growl"

"I'm just making sure we get there in one piece"

"Well one piece is taking a long time when are we going to go faster!?" Renton replied sharply.

"Soon enough, I believe it's coming closer and I sense that its inside of something a ship most likely"

Anemone launched from the ship, her grin widen as she looked around. "Where are they, where is my play toy END?" She eyed the sky and spotted Renton in the distance.

"Hmm it seems to have left the ship and...yep whatever it is it's right behind us"

"Behind!?" Renton spins around in place and see's theEND flying at them fast. "I've seen that LFO before...""What an interesting LFO" Anemone glared at Heretic "that just makes me want to kill him more!" TheEND flew up fast and launched its claws at Heretic.

"**I AM A DRAGON NOT AN LFO!**" Heretic snapped at her as he freed himself and began shoot his bio lasers at TheEND

Anemone just smiled as theEND dodged the lasers. "Interesting, interesting!"

"Feh is that all you've got" TheEND stops moving suddenly and looks at Heretic completely focused on himThose eye's where have I... Before he could finish his thought theEND let out a demonic sound and began to change its shape"THOSE FOOLS THEY USE THE PARTS FROM A DRAGON AS WELL AS THE DRAGON'S AMAITA DRIVE TO CREATE THAT LFO, NOW THE DRAGON WILL REGENERATE...and I think I know who it is"TheEND finally stopped it's metamorphosis and in it's place was a large black dragon

"Well, well, well we meet again my nemesis""Grrrrr Unit 02 Darkwing"

"Atolm, why were you all bones in the cave back there?"

"Because I was critically damaged in a battle long ago almost all of my body was destroyed so I was offline"

"What the!?" Renton stared with wide eyes at the new dragon before him.Anemone snapped open her eyes and looked around to see that she was ridding on a dragon. She laughed evilly. "TheEND has gotten stronger!!" Anemone glared at Renton. "Now we can have fun my yummy, yummy"

"I am not TheEND I am Darkwing but yes we are going to have lots of fun with these two" Darkwing then began to attack Heretic and Renton with it's bio lasers"Renton not all my functions are restored so I cannot defeat him fortunately he is newly resurrected so he is not at full power plus he cannot use his berserkers so we do have a chance to make him retreat"

Anemone smiled down at Darkwing "it doesn't matter to me as long as I have fun" She laughed as they attacked Heretic."Then hurry it up" Renton screamed

Heretic began to attack Darkwing with its bio lasers but Darkwing countered with his own"Damn Renton we should use a berserker"

Renton held on tight to Heretic "Well lets try that phantom blade thing we were doing earlier"Anemone laughed "what a weak enemy, it's no match for you Darkwing!"

Heretic roars and attacks Darkwing with the Phantom Slasher attack but it doesn't do much damage"Renton try find his weak spot and fire at it with his gun While I attack with my bio lasers"

Renton held up the gun. "That's easier said then done" He tried to smile.Anemone frowned "they'll pay for hurting us won't they!?"

Indeed they will" he said and began to dive down them but cried out in pain when Renton shot at his weak point"Damn this isn't over Blau!...Oh I see so you fused with another dragon so technically your not Blau anymore well we shall meet again" Darkwing turned around and flew away"Well this has been quite annoying I'd say it's about time we get back on time" Heretic followed the Gekko until they found a large Latham"It would appear your love has made friends with the wormriders shall we?"

Renton blushed and then snapped out of it "You found Eureka!?" He started searching the air expecting to see her in Nirvash

"Lets hurry to Eureka Heretic" Renton beamed with joy "I want to see her!"

"As you wish" Heretic said and landed on the latham

Renton jumped off Heretic's back and landed on the ground. He gazed around at the new area he was in; searching for her with his eyes.

"I assume your Renton"

"And you are?" Renton turned and looked strait at the man.

"Names Ponto head warrior of the wormriders"

The last half of his sentence got Renton's attention "wormrider?" He looked at him confused "Never heard of you"

"We came up with the name cuz we ride on Baldors flying worm like beasts, we basically live side by side with the wild beasts of this world the best we can"

"It's cool but.." He shrugged "not the life for me if you don't mind me saying" Renton then remembered why he was in such a hurry. "Hey Ponto, have you seen a beautiful girl with blue hair, purple eyes, and a red and white LFO by chance!? She's about this tall" He raised his hand up about shoulder level to himself.

"You mean Eureka yeah she's around here somewhere and as for the LFO well..."

What about her!!" Renton grabbed Ponto by the shoulders. "Eureka's here! You're not hurting her are you? She's not injured or scared, where is Eureka!!" He looked around frantically "and where is Nirvash..."

"Whoa come down there kiddo she's just fine, she's been waiting for you to come find here and the LFO is...well see for yourself" Ponto pointed to the critically damaged Nirvash which just happened to bust a fuse at that second

Eureka turned around to see Renton, then rushed to him and grabbed him tightly in her warm embrace. "Renton!! I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to make you worry."

"Eureka!" Renton embraced her warmly and did the one thing no one was probably expecting. He kissed Eureka lightly on the lips. "I never want to lose you again"

Eureka stares at him blankly for a moment, and then starts crying softly on his shoulder. "I love you, Renton."

Renton held her close, comforting her in the only way he could. "I love you too Eureka"

She slowly loosens her grip on Renton and looks over at the creature he was previously riding. "Renton is that yours?"

He looked to where she was staring "It's Heretic, remember? He's all better now" Renton then turned back to Eureka, he smiled happily. He was always happy as long as she was with him.

"But he looks..." She paused and turned to the other dragon like creature. "He looks like him."

"Him?" Renton had and confused look on his face till he followed Eureka's gaze to Atolm. "Another!?" He gapped at the other dragon.

"I don't know, maybe there is one for you, and one for me...but why can't we ride the same one...like the Nirvash?"

Renton got a sad look to his eyes for a second. He didn't want to be separated from Eureka again; never again. "Maybe they can fuse together? And then we would both ride them!?" He stared at Eureka, hoping to find strength from her eyes.

She rests her head on his shoulder. "We can only hope."

"I am the result of when the two heresy dragon's Lagi and Blau fused I cannot fuse with another dragon""As if I'd fuse with you""Nice to see you too Atolm"

"Great they know each other, lets go somewhere else Renton." She grabs his arm and pulls him away. "Nirvash is happy to see you."

Renton smiled and then frowned when he got a closer look at Nirvash. "Nirvash is in pain..." He rested his hand on its damaged armor.

"Yeah...but he is still smiling..." She climbs into the main pilot seat and rubs the seat next to her. "He wants you to sit with me."

Renton climbs up into the second seat. He looks around and then puts his hand on the Amita drive "hi Nirvash..."

Eureka slightly shakes her head and slowly slides into Renton's lap unconscious.

Ponto rushes over to Renton and Eureka but then stops frozen in fact nothing around the two seemed to be moving as if time had stopped then out of the corner of their eye's they saw a white sphere of energy "Hello" it said in a female voice

Renton shoke Eureka. "Eureka...Eureka wake up!" He snapped his head up when he heard the voice. "Hello?"

Eureka's head slowly flopped to one side while grumbling softly, as if in pain.

Renton turned her slowly so she was face up on his lap. "Eureka..." He looked at her worried "What's wrong?"

She curls up slowly and trembles.

Renton held her hand tightly; she felt cold. "Eureka!" He held Eureka close hoping that would help.

She was turning paler by the minute with a little red on her cheeks.

"Eureka!" Renton looked around frantically hoping to find something. "Don't tell me your cold is back"

She tries to coughs, but it only comes out as wheezing.

Renton gets up slowly laying Eureka back down. "Hold on, Misha packed some of your medicine in Nirvash before we left...it should be behind the seats" He moved fast and pulled one of the seats back. Disappearing in the back for a while he came back out with a first aid kit.

Eureka coughed slightly as Renton laid her down, and then turned her head to the side still grumbling.

He opened a bottle of water and poured some of the medicine in it. Renton then shoke the bottle to mix the to chemicals and opened it again. "Eureka, you'll need to drink this" He moved back over to her and lifted her head up.

Her head slowly falls to one side with her cheeks even redder.

He frowns and turns her head up right. "Please drink this, it will make you better Eureka" Renton slowly poured the water mix into her mouth.

She coughs slightly and swallows.

He pauses so she can take a break and then pours more in. "just a little more Eureka and you should be fine.." Renton stared down at her worried this had happened before but what if it got worse this time?

"Ren-renton...what is that thing..." She points at the bright glowing light floating about.

Renton looked around and saw what she was pointing at. He stared hard at it. "I don't know"

"I just thought it was about time I see you two that's all" it said then vanished and time returned to normal"Hey Renton Eureka do yo...hey what's up with you guys, why do you look so spooked?" Ponto said tilting his head

Eureka stuffed her face against Renton and squeals a little. "It hurts Renton."

He looks at Ponto "It's nothing" Renton then turns his attention back to Eureka. "Where Eureka? Maybe I can help...or you might need to take more medicine"

Eureka sat up and clutched her stomach. "It hurts badly."

He touched his forehead to hers "You're not warm so..." Renton looked into her purple eyes. "How long has it been since you last ate?"

She looks up at him. "I can't remember when i last ate, sorry."

"If its food you want then you should head on over to the campfire area where their serving dinner come on" He said and began to lead them.

"Really? Where?" Renton replied fast.

"Just follow me"

"Theirs no use hiding it I can tell something happened to you two just a little while ago now what was it?" Heretic asked as he walked along side them

Eureka also looks at the dragon blankly. "What do you mean?"

"A few seconds ago you and Renton had a look on your face like you'd seen a ghost or something"

Renton shrugged and held Eureka's hand tightly; intertwining his fingers with hers. "I think your seeing things from being so hungry..."

Eureka presses her body against Renton's. "I don't know, maybe I am."

He left go of Eureka's hand and moved it around to her shoulder. Renton squeezed a little, pushing her closer to him, and smiled. "Well then I'm seeing things too"

"Perhaps you are not seeing things perhaps it was The Divine Visitor"

Renton sits up in confusion. "What divine visitor...that sounds strange."

"You will find out in time"

Renton sighed. "So we have to wait again"

"Some things take time in order to fully understand them"

"Hey Renton Eureka over here" Ponto waved to them from the campsite then gave them each a plate with some sort of meat on them"Dig in it's really good"

Eureka sighed then turned her attention back to Renton. "I don't understand a word of it, do you?"

"You would not be able to handle what I have to say if I told you everything now in order to accept it you must give it time; one must crawl before they can walk"

Renton looked from Eureka to his 'meat'. He poked it with his fork and looked back at Ponto. "How do I eat this...?"

"I'm guessing you pick it up and eat it." And with that Eureka started eating her food.

Renton opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. He took the 'meat' in his hands and bit into it.

"So how is it?"

"Uh...I don't know" Renton looked down at the meat in his hands. "It's ok I guess..."

"I think it's an acquired taste...Oh yeah I almost forget do you think you and Eureka could do me a favor?"

Eureka stops eating and looks up at him. "Yeah do what?"

Renton takes another bite, his stomach wanted food so he was giving it.

"Well theirs this friend of ours that went to get supplies but she's been gone awhile and we are all worried about her and we can't go out to find her because we sort on rations and the baldors haven't had much rest in quite some time so I was wondering if you could find her for me, she should be at the Uru ruins""That's pretty far from here fortunately I happen to know a shortcut" Heretic said over hearing the conversation

"Yes of course you do" Atolm said in a cold tone

"You guys don't get along do you." Eureka said as she climbed on his forehead

"Let's just say in the past each time we met it wasn't on friendly terms"

"We as in you and Atolm?"

"Yes that's what I meant"

Renton raised a brow at the two dragons as he hoped on Heretic's back "So how did you meet?"

"Let's just say it had to do with my 3rd rider and his rider now then enough chit chat let us be off"

[End of Chapter


End file.
